


a brand new world (for us)

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: In which Crowley looks very nice, Aziraphale has a moment of realization, and feelings are allowed to be acknowledged.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	a brand new world (for us)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Time," which I could not find on Spotify but which Google tells me is real and has these lyrics.

“Ready to go yet?” says Crowley as he enters, for all the world as though he’s been the one waiting twenty minutes.

Aziraphale marks his place in his book and sets it carefully aside before shifting in his seat to look toward Crowley. When he catches sight of Crowley, he pauses for a fraction of a second, and then lets out a very quiet, “Oh.”

“What?” asks Crowley, crossing his arms.

“You— you look nice,” says Aziraphale, almost wonderingly.

Crowley offers a crooked smile. “Surprised tone’s doing wonders for the ego here, angel.”

“It’s not that.” Aziraphale glances down at his lap. Crowley, curious, draws closer. Aziraphale feels a hand settle on his shoulder from behind. Crowley waits for an explanation. Aziraphale clears his throat and says, “I wasn’t surprised by your looking wonderful, Crowley, you know you always do.”

“Better,” says Crowley, preening for Aziraphale’s amusement, to see the happiness he can bring Aziraphale, just because he can.

Aziraphale smiles and places a hand over Crowley’s, still on his shoulder. “I was surprised to realize I could  _ tell _ you how lovely you look tonight.”

“Mm,” says Crowley. “Well, feel free to tell me more often, then.”

He’s pretending not to hear the unstated connotations, not to recognize the significance of the feeling. He’s familiar. He knows the sweet startling moment of remembering freedom, of relinquishing fear. How very many times he has had to refrain; and yet how very many times he plans to indulge now, to revel in this gentle comfortableness they can have now. They can have it all, now. He doesn’t want to recall all the centuries of holding back, not if he can have this moment, this here, this now.

And as if he’s heard all this (they are so good at hearing the unsaid, aren’t they? They ought to be, after so long, but don’t dwell on that) Aziraphale stands and turns to face Crowley. He steps closer just to watch Crowley catch his breath. “You look positively gorgeous tonight, darling.”

“Flatterer,” says Crowley, grinning.

“I’ve hardly begun to flatter you,” Aziraphale says; his tone is intended to sound like a warning. It rings like a promise, an assurance, a vow.

“S’this gonna take long?” Crowley taps his watch. “I thought you were in a hurry.”

“Oh, my dear.” Aziraphale beams. “My love, my Crowley. This might take all the time in the world.”

With a sigh, Crowley gives in to the sappiness. He softens the teasing grin and lets himself simply smile. “Lucky thing we’ve got such great masses of the stuff, then.”

It is another long while before they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought; I love hearing from my readers!


End file.
